


De Busquedas y Sueños

by Libia, Tyrelliot (SlashShips)



Series: De Vampiros y Hackers [11]
Category: Mr.Robot
Genre: F/F, M/M, Multi, Sueños, Tyrell Vampiro, Universo Alterno, Vampiros, mundo onirico, universo alterno Vampiros
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-18 00:08:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10605171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Libia/pseuds/Libia, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlashShips/pseuds/Tyrelliot
Summary: “Una constante en un mar de variables” como Tyrell le había dicho aquella noche,Elliot lo recordaba vívidamente,la mirada brillante y peligrosa del vampiro acercándose,el sobrecogimiento que sintió y que sentía cada vez que lo veía,no podía clasificarlo como una sensación “agradable” porque no lo era,lo que provocaba Tyrell en él era un huracán no podía describirlo mejor,deseaba huir de él porque no lo comprendía y no le gustaba lo que no podía comprender sin embargo la sensación de “vacío” era aún peor y más violento,como si una gran parte de su ser se hubiera ido con el vampiro,¿Había drenado su alma?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Este capitulo se me hizo algo largo porque al final se me ocurrio una idea y tenia que investigar ,espero que les guste si desean hablar de Tyrelliot un inbox aqui : https://www.facebook.com/Tyrelliotship/ , les respondere ni bien lo vea ;)

Mr.Robot no podía continuar  _ consciente  _ más tiempo había trabajado esos días sin parar exceptuando los momentos de contemplación o euforia con Tyrell,la sangre vampírica había ayudado a su  _ lucidez  _  sin embargo esa  _ fuerza  _ no era sólo para él,también lo era para el  _ otro _ .

El vampiro iba a rumbo desconocido por el hacker --- Es mejor que no lo sepa,cuando este listo nos encontraremos y ejecutaremos juntos el código,hasta que nos volvamos a ver Tyrell --- dijo como despedida antes de atraerle a él desde la nuca guiandolo en un beso apasionado.

Dark Army se había encargado de mandar un taxi que lo llevó hasta su departamento,su conciencia parpadea,está perdiendo  _ control _ en ese cuerpo,se  _ desvanece _ …

_ “¿Donde estoy?”  _ se pregunta Elliot alterado viendo a todas partes tratando de detener el auto,el taxista grita en una mezcla de jerga estadounidense con mandarín que provoca que el hacker parpadee  _ “¿Dark Army?¿Eran ellos?” _ .

Observa desde las ventanas el conocido camino a su departamento y se queda quieto hasta que el auto se detiene frente al edificio donde vive.

\--- Tres días,Elliot,tres días¿Donde demonios estabas? --- pregunto Darlene al ver a su hermano entrar sin darle tiempo a contestar algo que ni él mismo sabía.

Tres días habían escapado de su mente,  _ “Mr.Robot ¿Lo hizo? Borrar ... esconder esos días de mi? Lo último que recuerdo es que estaba con Tyrell en El salon de Juegos … Tyrell ¿Dondé está Tyrell?”. _

\--- ¡Elliot! Hey,contesta --- subió la voz moviendo las manos en frente del rostro de su hermano para ver si este volvía al mundo  _ consciente _ , --- No lo se  --- respondió él mirando a todos lados ,el lugar era todo un desorden y su computadora no estaba ni sus cds,y lo más importante  _ “El ataúd no está ni Shayla y Flipper”  _ pensó aturdido  _ “¿Qué demonios está pasando?¿Sabés algo?” cuestiono a su amigo imaginario que obviamente no le respondió. _

\--- ¿Qué pasó aquí?¿Donde está Flipper y Shayla? --- pregunto esta vez a Darlene buscando alguna pista ,tratando de recordar. --- ¿No lo recuerdas? Oh Elliot, la policía vino se llevó a Flipper diciendo toda clase de  _ bullshit  _ sobre un hackeo y robo,no pude hacer nada y Shayla esta con Angela como me dijiste.¿Lo hiciste?¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas?. --- dudo al final porque con el problema que tenía su hermano de ver a su padre muerto no podía saber realmente qué estaba pasando.

\--- No,¿Shayla con Angela ? Lo último que recuerdo es estar en el salon de juegos con Tyrell --- contestó el hacker desesperado como si hubiera perdido algo importante para él,algo que no sabía cómo expresar pero que  _ dolía _ , _ ”Tengo que encontrarlo”  _ pensó ignorando a Darlene quien intentó detenerlo cuando se iba. 

\--- Espera,la policía,si te atrapan sin un abogado o algo va ser peor,te necesitamos Elliot,ahora que todo está hecho los chicos no saben qué hacer,necesitan una dirección,un líder o lo que sea,quedate --- casi rogó sin resultado. 

\--- Cuida a Qwerty y visita a Angela ,Shayla no es la misma de antes,no puedo quedarme,tengo que encontrarlo --- contestó el joven abriendo la puerta.---  ¿A quién? ¿Tyrell Wellick? Shayla me contó todo,podemos encontrarlo juntos,puedo ayudarte,no me alejes Elliot,soy tu hermana --- expresó Darlene casi en un sollozo logrando que Elliot se detuviera,era en vano luchar ,de todos modos aún no anochecía si iba buscarlo no lo encontraría,era un vampiro lo más seguro es que este descansando en su casa con  _ su esposa  _ porque si ,Tyrell Wellick,el vampiro que quería ver desesperadamente sin razón aparente, estaba casado en  _ la eternidad  _ con Joanna,fue lo primero que supo cuando lo hackeo _. _

_ “¿Por qué lo busco tanto? Debería estar aliviado,Tyrell es un asesino,ahorcó a una mujer con sus propias manos y estaba maravillado de hacerlo,pero no era así,no lo hizo porque deseo matarla,lo hizo porque anhelaba el poder que causaba el decidir entre la vida y muerte de esa mujer,comprendo eso,el deseo de estar en control, ¿Es por eso entonces? Es porque por un momento me sentí identificado con él,¿Conectado?,¿Porque no estaba solo?...” _

\--- Hable con su secretaria ya no trabaja aquí --- dijo Darlene deteniendo el tren de sus pensamientos,para fijarse en las noticias de la pantalla, _ FSociety _ , _ lo habían logrado _ ,

 

_ … Un mundo que valora la libertad de la gente,un mundo que no aplauda la avaricia,un mundo que nos pertenece una vez más,¡Un mundo que ha cambiado para siempre!,repitan estas palabras : “Somos Fsociety” “Finalmente somos libres” “Finalmente despertamos”. _

 

Era el mensaje del video, _ ¿Quién era el hombre de la máscara? _ ,era lo que todos deseaban saber, el hacker no tuvo que verlo más de un segundo para saber quién era,  _ Tyrell Wellick, _ sus ojos de un azul claro sobrenatural lo delataban,las palmadas de Darlene en su hombro lo volvieron a la realidad una vez más. 

 

\---¿Estás seguro que deseas ir ahí? Por lo que me contó Shayla no creo que sea buena idea que vayas a preguntar a la esposa de tu amante,especialmente cuando la esposa es una vampira, ¿Quieres morir? --- 

Elliot parpadeo un par de veces al escuchar  _ amante _ , --- El no es mi amante,nosotros sólo … --- Enrojeció al recordar los besos que compartió con el vampiro,la sensación sobrecogedora que le producían,las miradas rayando en la devoción que el sueco le dedicaba.

\--- Ahí está Elliot,eres tan obvio,te atrape,¿Cómo pudiste no contármelo? --- señaló a su rostro riendo y palmeando su espalda.

Apenas y había tocado el timbre cuando salió Joanna Wellick,la esposa de  _ #Noesmi amanteWellick. _

\--- Busco … buscamos a Tyrell Wellick ¿Está aquí?---  Alcanzó a decir Elliot ante la presencia imponente de Joanna,la mirada que le dirigía se sentía como si atravesara su mente buscando sus más íntimos secretos, _ ”Siento como si ella pudiera escucharnos”  _ dijo a su amigo imaginario.

Joanna podía percibir el aroma de la sangre de Tyrell corriendo en las venas de ese humano,podía deducir que no había pasado ni un día desde que se habían encontrado sin embargo por más que intentara leer su mente no encontraba nada,era  _ extraño  _ no captaba  _ nada  _ más que confusión,debía darle crédito sea quien sea sabía como hacer muros mentales.

\--- No está aquí ahora ¿Quién eres? ---- preguntó la vampira con su mejor sonrisa,una sonrisa que podría pasar como verdadera si Elliot no estuviera tan acostumbrado a dudar de todo --- Trabajamos juntos --- respondió observándola de vuelta había algo  _ incorrecto  _ en ella su imagen no cuadraba con la sensación de peligro que la rodeaba,había frialdad y dureza en su mirada.

\--- No tarda en llegar,está estancado en el tráfico,pueden esperarlo adentro,si desean --- sugirió,aunque no era una  _ sugerencia  _ en si,el hacker se estaba arrepintiendo de haber dejado que Darlene lo acompañara,exponerla a ese peligro  _ “Si Tyrell había matado a una mujer por querer obtener control,¿De que era capaz la vampira que lo convirtió? Que le enseñó todo lo que es” _ .

El tren de sus pensamientos se detuvo una vez más por un grupos de jóvenes con máscaras tropezando con ellos,la vampira los evito,el movimiento fue tan rápido que ni siquiera lo pudo percibir,al menos interrumpió lo que sea que la vampira intentó provocar en él,--- ¿Cuál dijiste que era tu nombre? --- preguntó Joanna esta vez sin preocuparse por incluir a Darlene en las preguntas,como si le dijera tácitamente que sabía que sólo él estaba involucrado con Tyrell.

\--- Ollie --- respondió Elliot,porque no era una opción decir  _ nadie _ \--- ¿Y en que trabaja con mi esposo? --- continuó preguntando como si marcara un ritmo.

\--- Me pidió un consejo sobre el hackeo de estos días --- respondió intentando mantener la calma y buscando una salida.---¿Cuándo fue la última vez que lo vio? --- 

_ “Está mintiéndome,Tyrell no vendrá sólo quiere sacarme información” _ concluyó el hacker esperando que se le ocurriera una forma de salir de esto,no era como si Joanna fuera a matarlo en la calle con las cámaras públicas,pero no podía saberlo  _ “Es una vampira podría matarme con sólo rasgar mi cuello” _ .

\--- No lo se, la semana pasada --- contesto Elliot sin dejar de observar sus movimientos como si al instante que parpadeara ella los atacaría.

Joanna podía percibir el miedo y la falta de este,básicamente fue lo primero que aprendió a percibir como cazadora cuando fue convertida en un  _ ser de la noche  _ porque eso era una  _ depredadora, _ un ser en la cima de la cadena alimenticia,era consciente de ello y abrazaba su naturaleza,había pasado siglos desarrollando sus habilidades para detectar,percibir,leer a las personas sin necesidad de ver en sus mentes,aunque  _ su poder mental  _ funcionaba con humanos y vampiros de bajo rango, _ mentes maleables _ en términos sencillos,pero el hombre frente a ella no lo era, _ ”¿Quién era?”  _ se preguntaba la vampira recordando las últimas palabras de un Tyrell alterado,sin embargo si era  _ el técnico  _ del que su esposo hablaba porque preguntaría por su ubicación cuando la sangre que recorría sus venas gritaba que pertenecía a Tyrell,ese humano estaba marcado por él,los moretones casi imperceptibles eran una prueba de ello.

\--- Entre nosotros estoy un poco preocupada por Tyrell ¿Estaba actuando raro cuando lo vio? --- continuo intentado descifrarlo. --- No --- la respuesta fue cortante y simple, ese era el  _ problema  _ con el humano frente a ella parecía  _ simple  _ pero no lo era, ella no sabía  _ quién era  _ ni qué quería y lo más importante dónde estaba Tyrell.

\--- Qué curioso porque estaba muy extraño la última vez que lo vi … hace tres días y simplemente se esfumó.--- expresó esta vez jugando su última opción,quitándose la máscara de amabilidad de su rostro,mostrando su expresión de frialdad y el anillo mientras acomodaba su cabello en una acción que no parecería intencionada,pero lo era,la acción exclamaba :  _ Es mi esposo en la eternidad y tu ni nadie nos separara,es mío. _

\---  _ Det er min, give det tilbage  _ \--- suzurro Joanna en danés sin darse cuenta,claro que el humano se disculpó como si no la hubiera escuchado o entendido mal,un error muy impropio de la vampira,quien estaba cansada,realmente lo estaba,buscar a Tyrell en todos los lugares habidos y por haber la habían dejado exhausta.

\--- Creo que es el estrés de los últimos días,de todos modos creo que no debería quitarle más su tiempo,gracias Ollie --- acentuando la última palabra acercándose a él para observar una vez más su mirada antes de cerrar la puerta tras de ella. 

\--- Wow eso fue _creepy_ no veía la hora de irnos,parece que no eres el unico buscando a _#TyrellfuckingWellick_ \--- comentó Darlene aliviada de estar lejos de ese lugar.

\--- El único que sabe donde esta es Mr.Robot --- dijo Elliot más para sí mismo que para su hermana.

\--- ¿Quieres decir tu mismo? --- por supuesto era una pregunta retórica pero aún así había duda en ella, _ “Estoy loco”  _ se repitió una vez más dirigiéndose a un  _ internet coffee  _ con Darlene siguiéndole los pasos.

Mr.robot había dejado el video en el que se lanzaba al mar  _ “¿Era una amenaza?Si no quiere venir,quizás debo obligarlo,tengo que provocar que me arresten”  _ decidió buscando el teléfono más cercano sin hacer caso a las palabras de Darlene quien cerró la sesión en la computadora,su hermano estaba cada vez más errático.

\--- Esta bien,ganaste,cálmate --- dijo Mr.robot colgando la llamada antes de que Elliot lo atacará.--- ¿Donde esta? --- pregunto una vez más,presionando las manos en su cuello --- Esto se ve extraño, muy extraño¿Lo sabes? --- contestó Mr.robot ignorando la pregunta --- Me vale una mierda¿Donde esta Tyrell? --- exigió Elliot. --- Hicimos un trato que nos benefició a ambos … --- continuó ignorando la pregunta. --- ¡Dime donde esta! --- grito el hacker desesperado ante la mirada impasiva de Mr.robot quien no le daba una respuesta  --- Tyrell desapareció nadie sabe dónde está,pero tú sí ---.

\--- Tú también,yo soy tú,¿Lo olvidas? --- dijo M.robot como si fuera una verdad absoluta,verdad que el  _ otro  _ no acepto,asi que se lo demostró provocando a uno de los tipos más fuertes del lugar,un golpe en el ojo derecho se lo demostraría  _ el dolor  _ podía ser bastante educativo. --- Te estás volviendo loco,se supone que sólo sería tu profeta y tú serías mi Dios --- expresó un tanto decepcionado de cómo las cosas habían ido a parar.

\--- Oh my God! ¿Qué demonios le has hecho a  mi hermano? --- grito Darlene golpeando al hombre para luego acercarse a Elliot,estaba inconsciente,el golpe debió ser muy fuerte,la encargada del lugar ya estaba llamando a la ambulancia,la señal de emergencia se activó para la joven,su hermano estaba siendo buscado por la policía,un hospital no era la mejor idea y menos cuando ni siquiera había consultado a un abogado o algo parecido, sin embargo le preocupaba de igual modo el estado de su hermano antes de que pudiera hacer algo la ambulancia estaba ahí.

Mobley y Trenton estaban llamando la fiesta había comenzado,fiesta que ella ayudó a organizar pero a la que no podía ir porque estaba en la sala de espera del hospital con su hermano en uno de esos cuartos.

La policía llegó un par de horas después que su hermano fue ingresado, _ ”malditos registros _ pensó ella mientras intentaba contactar a uno de sus  _ amigos  _ que era abogado,la tercera vez que la contestadora respondió dejó de intentarlo y marco en su lugar a Cisco,su conexión con  _ Dark Army _ , y en menos de una hora un abogado estaba en el lugar solucionando el asunto con una multa de servicio comunitario por seis meses,sólo necesitaba la firma de Elliot y todo estaría  _ marchando sobre ruedas _ .

 

_ El sueño es una mezcla de locura y lucidez,necesario para el cuerpo y la mente,un lugar donde tus pensamientos e ideas no tienen filtro,no hay moral o algo que detenga el flujo de imágenes y acciones ,a veces eres el protagonista de una historia sin sentido,a veces sigues siendo tu mismo pero con rostro diferente ,como si vivieras otra vida ,pero sigues siendo tu mismo, “una constante en un mar de variables” como Tyrell le había dicho aquella noche, Elliot lo recordaba vívidamente,la mirada brillante y peligrosa del vampiro acercándose, el sobrecogimiento que sintió y que sentía cada vez que lo veía,no podía clasificarlo como una sensación “agradable” porque no lo era,lo que provocaba Tyrell en él era un huracán no podía compararlo mejor,deseaba huir de él porque no lo comprendía y no le gustaba lo que no podía comprender sin embargo la sensación de “vacío” era aún peor y más violento,como si una gran parte de su ser se hubiera ido con el vampiro,¿Había drenado su alma? Era por ello que continuaba buscandolo,que luchaba con Mr.robot,consigo mismo en busca de una respuesta,una respuesta que no llegaría porque su “alter-ego” escondía esa información,evadiéndola confundiendolo con otras ideas,con ruido de gente marchando con máscaras y mensajes: “Finalmente son libres” y “Viva Fsociety”.Con imágenes de su familia,de su madre embarazada y su “yo infantil” que no eran “reales”. _

_ \--- ¿Acaso algo es real?--- dijo Mr.robot mordazmente sujetando su hoodie para luego soltarlo --- ¡Es un mundo construido sobre la fantasía! Emociones sintéticas en forma de pastillas,guerra psicológica en forma de publicidad _ ,químicos que alteran la mente en fo _ rma de comida,seminarios que lavan el cerebro en forma de la prensa,burbujas aisladas controladas en forma de redes sociales.¿Real?¿Quieres hablar de la realidad?,no hemos vivido algo ni remotamente parecido desde el principio del siglo,lo apagamos,le sacamos las pilas,comimos una bolsa de organismos modificados genéticamente y tiramos los restos en el basurero creciente de la condición humana.Vivimos en casas con marca de corporaciones construidas con números bipolares que suben y bajan en pantallas digitales y nos hipnotizan en el más profundo sueño conocido por el hombre,vivimos en el reino de la mentira,un reino en el que has vivido mucho tiempo.No me digas que no soy real.No soy menos real que el maldito pedazo de carne en tu hamburguesa,por lo que a ti concierne,soy muy real.Ahora estamos todos juntos,te guste o no.--- acabó su discurso acercándose a la figuras de su madre embarazada y su yo infantil como si estuvieran en una fucking foto familiar. _

_ \--- ¡No!¡No! --- exclamó cerrando los ojos fuertemente concentrándose en estar solo,necesitaba estar “solo” hasta que todo el escenario,la gente marchando en las calles,”su familia” desaparecieron,quedando únicamente las calles vacías con edificios llenos de pantallas multicolores. _

_ \--- No quieres eso¿Recuerdas cómo te sentías cuando estabas solo?Estabas sufriendo,te sentías triste.Por eso estas aquí,todas esas noches cuando estabas solo en tu departamento llorando,suplicaste por nuestra ayuda,pediste que vinieramos porque nos necesitabas --- dijo Mr.robot apareciendo junto a la imagen de su madre embarazada y a su yo infantil una vez más en ese marco de foto familiar, provocando que Elliot se altere negándose una vez más gritando que se fueran. _

_ \--- Estamos muy dentro de ti,Elliot.No puedes dejarnos ni nosotros a ti,Nunca --- expresó su yo infantil ante el asentimiento de la figura materna,Elliot se sintió más perdido que nunca no podía huir ni arrancar esos “arquetipos” de sí mismo,estaban tan arraigados en él que ya eran parte de su sistema.--- No se lo que tengo que hacer --- declaró rendido. _

_ \--- Te diré exactamente lo que harás,empezaras por escuchar lo que tengamos que decir.El mundo es mejor por lo que hicimos,Elliot,y de algún modo te darás cuenta.Ahora esto es lo que harás,caminarás hasta la estación del subterráneo,tomarás tu tren.Te bajaras en tu parada regular.Iras a tu departamento y miraras y disfrutaras la hermosa carnicería que creamos juntos --- Mr.robot dejó en claro las instrucciones,no tenía que hacer más su “otra parte” el otro “sistema operativo” estaba en sus manos,Elliot no tenía oportunidad en el reino de los sueños,en el inconsciente donde era “emperador” o un término más correcto sería “Dios”,manejaba y conocía esos lugares mejor que el sistema operativo inicial y no había nada que cambie ese hecho. _

 

La vida de Ángela había dado un giro inesperado que en ocasiones no reconocía su propia imagen en el espejo  _ ¿Quién era y en quien se estaba convirtiendo?  _ era la interrogante principal junto a  _ Shayla _ ,la vampira que vivía con ella los últimos días en ese departamento de lujo,cortesía de su nuevo empleador Ecorp la empresa que estaba demandando por matar a su madre y al padre de Elliot,al principio cayó en la idea de  _ cambiar la situación desde su interior _ ,tan  _ naif , _ lo era cayendo siempre en los engaños de los demás,un blanco fácil,estaba cansada de serlo,decidida a que su vida tomaría otro rumbo escaló posiciones,escucho todos los audios de  _ Como ser una mujer exitosa  _ y otros parecidos,trabajo con dedicación incluso cuando una parte de sí misma le decía  _ “no está bien,no es correcto”  _ en los momentos que se preparaba para ir a Ecorp,se repitió cuando estuvo en la galería sentada aún consternada por el suicidio de  _ James Plouffe, _ la sangre en sus zapatos,prueba fehaciente de lo ocurrido y de su falta de sensibilidad,la voz volvió a recriminarle sólo que esta vez no provenía de su consciencia sino la del vendedor que probaba sus zapatos,intentó excusarse pero el hombre continuaba juzgando --- No se quien se cree que es pero ahora quiero probarme los Prada --- corto así la mujer dejando en claro las posiciones en la que se encontraban,ella estaba  _ en control _ .

Philip Price,presidente de Ecorp y uno de los vampiros más antiguos la felicito cuando la vio llegar a la presentación de la que dijo no iría pero cambió de opinión al último momento y ahí junto a él,su inquietud era tan visible para Price,quien la animó a hacer la preguntas que quisiera.

\--- ¿Porque está tan confiado?Todo el mundo está preocupado,pero usted se ve muy seguro de que saldrá bien de todo esto ¿Por que? --- formuló expectante de la respuesta que no tardó en llegar. 

\--- He vivido tantos años,décadas y siglos esto que estamos viviendo es tan sólo una repetición de lo mismo,hecho por  _ gente _ ,no importa si son humanos o vampiros son solo _ gente _ ,como tú como yo,con la excepción de que tengo sobre mis hombros el peso del conglomerado más grande del mundo,te darás cuenta que con esta responsabilidad,asuntos como este,tienden a caer por su propio peso --- respondió el vampiro de modo natural.

\---¿Por que yo?¿Por qué estoy aquí realmente? Se que sabe quien soy¿Porque me permite estar aquí?Nada de esto tiene sentido --- hizo las interrogativas de las que realmente deseaba conocer respuesta,por supuesto Price no le dio una respuesta directa,al menos no una que satisfaga sus expectativas,una sonrisa y mirada de simpatía fue lo que el vampiro le ofreció y ella tomó a pesar de que la  _ voz  _ le decía que algo no cuadraba esta vez no tardó mucho en que los hechos lo afirmaron.

\--- Entre nosotros me alegra que se haya suicidado,no era una buena persona,era adicto al juego,alcohólico y lo peor era débil,sus instintos dejaban mucho que desear,detesto a la gente así,de hecho creo que el mundo será mejor sin él aquí,incluso sus familia se beneficiará de ello --- fueron las palabras que salieron de la boca del vampiro,palabras honestas y duras,la fría verdad del presidente de Ecorp.

Esa noche no pudo dormir estaba tan confundida, _ fuera de órbita  _ como diría Shayla quien estuvo acompañándola en el sillón frente a la pantalla con una botella de  _ Real Blood  _ en la mano mientras veían una película como todas las noches desde que la neófita llegó a su casa.

La transición entre el  _ sueño  _  y la  _ realidad  _ fue tan repentina para el hacker que por un momento dudo de haber  _ despertado _ ,hecho que a su hermana pareció no haber captado o quizás estaba tan habituada a la expresión de pánico y desconfianza que transmitía que simplemente ignoró ese  _ detalle  _ y le dijo un tanto eufórica que habían conseguido un  _ acuerdo  _ para la denuncia que tenían contra él.  

No aceptaría ese acuerdo,no lo haría por más que su hermana insistiera que  _ tenía  _ que hacerlo.

\--- ¿Perdiste la cabeza?¿Acaso quieres ir a la cárcel? --- grito Darlene sin poder entender porque Elliot se negaba a firmar el acuerdo pero comprendiendo que no había poder en la Tierra que le hiciera cambiar de opinión si no lo hacía por cuenta propia así que hizo lo único que se le ocurrió para  _ ganar tiempo. _ \--- Lo siento,Elliot --- dijo ella ante la mirada confusa del hacker antes de golpearlo en el pecho y dejarlo inconsciente una vez más.

_ “¿Donde estoy?¿Volvi a perder tiempo otra vez?” sus pensamientos resonaron en lo  que parecía  ser un corredor dentro de una casa lujosa,no recordaba que hubiera estado ahí sin embargo el aspecto de ese lugar era “familiar” intentó salir del lugar pero el sonido de las risas y la voz de quien tanto se esforzó por encontrar se escuchaba a lo lejos en un estilo melodioso,más de lo usual,estaba cantando. _

_ “Slow down _ __  
_ lie down _ __  
_ Remember it's just you and me _ __  
_ Don't sell out _ __  
_ bow out _ __  
_ Remember how this used to be _ __  
  


_ Fue en su búsqueda abriendo una puerta tras otra en el corredor que parecía interminable,su voz se hacía cada vez más nítida conforme avanzaba. _

__  
_ I just want you closer _ __  
_ Is that alright? _ __  
_ Baby let's get closer tonight _ __  
__  
_ Grant my last request _ __  
_ And just let me hold you _ __  
_ Don't shrug your shoulders _ __  
_ Lay down beside me _ __  
_ Sure I can accept that we're going nowhere _ __  
_ But one last time just go there _ _  
_ __ Lay down beside me

_ Podía verlo dentro de esa habitación,desnudo echado en una cama gigante con sabanas rojas debajo de él haciendo juego con la palidez de esa piel que contrastaba con la piel de “su” cuerpo,porque si,el otro cuerpo junto al de Tyrell pertenecía a Elliot era como ver una película de él mismo que no reconocía,las dos figuras estaban absortos el uno en el otro repartiendo caricias suaves y lentas mientras la canción seguía su curso ... _ __  
__  
_ I've found, that I'm bound _ __  
_ To wander down that one way road _ __  
_ and I realize all about your lies _ _  
_ __ But I'm no wiser than the fool I was before

_ Estuvo paralizado ante la escena que se presentaba ante a él,pensó en gritar pero sus cuerdas vocales no respondieron cuando finalmente algo parecido a un quejido bajo salió de su garganta la figura idéntica a él movió la cabeza y le dirigió una mirada inquisitiva de reconocimiento como si hubiera presenciado algo que no debería haber presenciado… _

_ Todo el escenario giro o mejor dicho él giró porque los lugares no giran por sí solos y transportan personas como si fueran un fucking tornado,pero no era eso,el ambiente se hizo ligero,demasiado ligero cuando bajó la mirada se encontró con que flotaba en medio de la nada,de hecho no podía ver ninguna parte de su cuerpo ni sentir era “nada” “no existía” pero si no lo hacía porque se cuestionaba,”¿Qué está pasando?” volvió a preguntarse antes de caer en el piso de su departamento. _

 

La soledad,el doloroso sentimiento envolvía por completo al vampiro como si una parte de él hubiera sido arrancada cuando Elliot se fue, sabía que tenía que ser  _ fuerte  _ y que la misión que tenían era tan o más importante que ellos mismos pero ahí en un ataúd de camino al otro lado del país,custodiado por hombres de  _ Whiterose  _ las lágrimas de sangre brotaban en su rostro como prueba irrefutable de lo mucho que le costaría estar lejos de él.

La agitación en su corazón empezó a desvanecerse en la bruma que traía el  _ sueño inevitable  _ incluso como vampiro el descanso era algo necesario,una constante:maldición y bendición al mismo tiempo.

Lo dejaba  _ vulnerable  _ a quien deseara dañarlo y sin embargo de ahí proceden las experiencias luminosas y de conexión que con mucho trabajo logró controlar a cierto punto gracias a los estudios que hizo sobre el inconsciente y el mundo onírico, Joanna se burló de él y hasta a veces lo regaño por desperdiciar su tiempo en tales estudios sin embargo no le ordenó que dejara de hacerlo, quizás porque el vampiro hubiera terminado por negarse y hubiera desencadenado una discusión que su  _ hacedora  _ no deseaba provocar,cualquiera que fuera el motivo del porque la vampira dejó que continuara con su investigación,Tyrell no lo sabía con seguridad pero lo agradeció.

_ Sentir la marea bajo sus pies,el viento rozar su rostro,el aroma del lugar podía reconocerlo era “su hogar” el primero que tuvo Tyrell en Suecia cuando era apenas un niño.”recuerdos” que en el mundo “consciente” no podría ni rozar aún si pusiera todo su enfoque en ello pero que aquí en el “mundo onírico” se presentaban ante él sin ningún orden aparente, en caos que tendría surfear si deseaba encontrar lo que tanto añoraba,tuvo que recorrer grandes distancias con la conexión siendo su guía. _

_ Lo encontró o mejor dicho Elliot lo encontró a él. _

_ \--- ¿Tyrell? --- pregunto el humano con expresión confundida. _

_ El vampiro estaba fascinado sabía que en “teoría” aquello era posible pero experimentarlo era un nivel diferente,por un instante dudo “quizás es la imagen que proyecto de Elliot”.Pero si era únicamente una “proyección” ¿Porque actuaba así?,era él,era “real” Tyrell estaba en el sueño de su amante. _

_ \--- No eres real,nada de esto es real --- continuó el humano señalando el lugar donde estaba,una copia perfecta de su departamento. _

_ \--- ¿Y qué es real? Elliot --- Contesto Tyrell acercándose a él,sabiendo que tenía que explicarle la situación. _

_ \--- Suenas como Mr.Robot --- dijo sarcásticamente confirmando para sí que todo era una ilusión de su mente.  _

_ \--- ¿Quién es Mr.Robot? --- pregunto sin entender la referencia de su amante y el silencio fue su respuesta --- Te extrañe --- expresó mientras acariciaba los bordes de su rostro con una mano y el hombro con la otra. _

_ \--- Yo también ¿Dónde estás? --- Elliot estaba seguro de que no era real pero la pregunta resonaba en su cabeza “¿Que es real” incluso si estaba en una ilusión que su mente había creado no era eso acaso algo producido por “su” mente y como tal debería poder obtener alguna pista para encontrar a Tyrell Wellick. _

_ \--- Estoy aquí,contigo min älskade.--- fue la respuesta y no era la que el hacker deseaba. _

_ \--- ¿Donde? --- intento una vez más sin la respuesta que buscaba la “imagen” de Tyrell insistía que estaba con él y tocaba su rostro como si la acción expresara lo que su boca decía.  _

_ \---  Es una larga explicación y no tenemos mucho tiempo älskade he venido hasta a ti estamos en tu sueño en el “mundo onírico” pero es “real” nosotro somos “reales” ---  expresó el vampiro con tal afirmación que no dejaría dudas si no fuera porque Elliot estaba cansado de la situación en la que estaba --- ¿Tratas de engañarme? Estoy harto dejame solo¡Vete! --- grito cerrando los ojos concentrándose como lo hizo antes para alejar a Mr.Robot. _

_ Una tornado sacudió lugar ni bien las palabras de Elliot fueron dichas su inconsciente actuando en consecuencia de sus deseos intentaban deshacerse de la presencia del vampiro. _

_ \--- Escuchame Elliot,puedo probarlo … --- dijo en la misma posición soportando los cortes que el tornado producía en su cuerpo.  _

_ Cambiar a voluntad un lugar específico requiere de gran maestría le tomó décadas dominar esa habilidad en sus sueños y probablemente le tomaría otras más para hacerlo en otras mentes pero aquí en la mente de su amado con la conexión que compartían debía hacerlo, esa es la prueba ,su as bajo la manga. _

_ \--- Abre los ojos --- escucho el hacker casi como una plegaria a la que terminó cediendo. _

_ La brisa del mar se sentía en su piel así como la arena debajo de él estaba atardeciendo el cielo ya pintaba en tonos naranjas casi rojizos y rosados, no reconocía ese lugar había estado en playas antes pero no como ese lugar ni siquiera recordaba haber visto algo parecido, pero si no había estado ni visto un lugar parecido ¿Como es que su mente había creado ese lugar?. _

_ \--- Hälsingland,es mi lugar favorito cuando visitó el “mundo onírico” nací cerca de aquí mis padres solían llevarme pasear en las orillas,a jugar en la arena,me alegra que lo puedas ver,algún día lo visitaremos en el mundo consciente también. --- comentó Tyrell dividiendo sus miradas entre el mar y Elliot quien estudiaba el lugar confuso pero calmado. _

_ \--- Es la primera vez que veo este lugar ¿Cómo es posible? --- pregunto enfocándose en el vampiro,en el azul profundo de sus ojos. --- Hice este lugar basándome en mis recuerdos es una habilidad aprendida así como el viajar entre sueños y estar consciente en ellos como tú lo estás,sabes que es un sueño,lo es pero el que lo sea no lo hace menos “real” viaje hasta a ti porque no podía estar más tiempo separado de ti min älskade al menos aquí podemos vernos hasta la fase 2.--- explicó Tyrell eliminando el espacio entre los dos tanto físico como emocional. _


End file.
